warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Faithlark
(Faithlark) Faithkit is a pretty, dappledish-smudged looking pale gray she-cat with white paws and blueberry eyes. THIS IS [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 23:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC)'s ARTICLE. Family Mother: Unknown Father: Ty Education Mentor: Stonestar Lightning Strikes Twice Faithlark is Faithpaw, a young and enthusiastic apprentice. She trains with her friends Yewpaw and Nightpaw, who are silblings. Larkclaw, a malicious tom, is seen prowling the camp more often than he has to. When Stonestar, her mentor, brings a kittypet to the camp to train as an apprentice (as Rapidclan is running out of cats), Larkclaw acts up and becomes very hostile. The cat is Sootpaw, and is very shy. Faithpaw tries to be friends to excitedly, and goes off on a bad start, startling him. Sootpaw is even more startled of clan life when Nightpaw sprains his paw in a hole. Faithpaw wonders idly why Stonestar even chose this cat to come here, let alone let a kittypet join. Faithpaw and Sootpaw are placed together in a hunting mission. Sootpaw becomes alarmed (well, more than usual). After Faithpaw sees that he is so, she finds fox tracks in the dirt. The two cooperate and find their way back to camp. But then the fox comes and finds them. Yewpaw, Dapplefrost, Yewpaw's mentor, and Larkclaw come to the rescue. After they chase them away, Larkclaw blames it on Sootpaw, and doesn't even glance at Faithpaw. Sootpaw holds his ground. Faithpaw interrupts Larkclaw and condemns him, but then Larkclaw finds a reason to blame her: that she "should have stopped the idiot from going back to camp and leading the scent trail there". When she retorts that he shouldn't be saying that sort of thing, he replies "I have rights to teach unruly apprentices". Larkclaw is a smart tom, so he stays quiet and lets Stonestar reprimaid Faithpaw and Sootpaw. To keep the peace, Stonestar adverts everyone's attention to Yewpaw's warrior ceremony. Larkclaw does nothing, but Faithpaw can tell of his anger. Sootpaw and Faithpaw then become friends. After that, Faithpaw has a dream. In that dream, a firey warrior comes down. He has shining emrald eyes and watches her. A lightning then strikes Faithpaw, and it feels so real, making her writhe in pain. But then the firey warrior washes her pain away, and says, "Lightening strikes twice sometimes. And hearts won't be there to wipe it away all the time..." Faithpaw wakes up and finds out that she was sleeping next to Sootpaw. Yewpaw becomes Yewmask, and Nightpaw is disgruntled. He dislikes how his paw was sprained and that he was stuck with the medicine cat, but jokes about it. Sootpaw loosens up and jokes along, and Faithpaw is surprised how comical he is. Role-Play Mythclans Faithkit was found in Leopardclan's borders, all alone. When a cat found her, they named her "Faithkit", as this kit never gave up hope when she caught greencough and survived at such an early age. She becomes Faithpaw with Ivypaw and Dovepaw. They are good friends. <3 The FeatherClans (Sparrowclan) Faithlark is Faithlark, a very young, new warrior, to be precise, of Sparrowclan. She is skilled in the arts of medicine and helps Berryfrost give birth. BUt the weird thing is that Faithlark has no connection to medicine at all... or does she? She breathes heavily often and winces when she moves. Is it possible that...? Category:Faithlark's Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors